


Letters to No One

by Nimrodel_Undomiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Letters, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrodel_Undomiel/pseuds/Nimrodel_Undomiel
Summary: Ginny's 15 most important letters to Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 9





	Letters to No One

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please let me know if I made any mistakes, so I can correct it :) Constructive criticism is also welcome :)
> 
> All characters, places and names belong to J.K. Rowling.

_August 10th, 1987  
Harry,  
It’s my first letter ever. Mum said I can write to you if I want. I want. My name is Ginevra Weasley. But I like Ginny more. I know you from stories my mum tell me about you. I am sorry for your parents. I’m so happy that mine are alive. I really like you. You are so brave. _

_Love from Ginny, not Ginevra_

-GW-

_August 1st, 1991  
Dear Harry,  
Ron got his letter. He’s going to Hogwarts this September. And so do you. My mum says you’re his age. Are you excited? Ron acts like he’s not, but I see he is. Fred and George told me Hogwarts is awesome, so it must me true. They also said that sorting to houses is nasty and dangerous. Are you afraid? No… you’re not. You defeated You-Know-Who. Sorting will be easy for you._

_I wish I could also go already. Mum says I have to grow up to go to school, but I’m not kid anymore. I am grown up._

_Love, Ginny_

_P.S. Dear and Love doesn’t fit. I’ll cross it out if you don’t mind._

-GW-

_September 1st, 1991  
Hello Harry,  
I saw you on the platform. You looked lost. I’m glad my mum helped you. I like your eyes. They’re like tiny emeralds. I’m happy you met Fred and George. They’re gits but they’re funny. Maybe you met Ron. Hope you’ll be friends, this way you could be my friend too._

_I hope I’ll see you in June when you’ll be back from school._

_Ginny_

-GW-

_August 18th, 1992  
Hi Harry,  
You’re in my house. You’re in my house and I already made fool of myself. Not once, but twice and I think more is coming.   
Those gits didn’t tell me. They never do. I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. But I hope you don’t hate me. Ron is talking nonsense about me. It is he who talks about you all the time. I just ask questions. _

_Do you really live with muggles? Mum says they’re horrible. Why wont you run away? You could live in our house. Maybe I would get to know you better. Maybe you’d like me better._

_We’re going to Hogwarts together. We’ll have time to talk and play and become friends. We’ll be great friends, I know it!_

_Oh, no! Mum’s calling me! We’re going to Diagon Alley for school stuff. See you!_

_Ginny_

-GW-

_January 7th, 1992  
Dear Harry,  
Something is wrong with me. I’m so scared. I think… I’m the monster. I’m attacking people… No… I’m not. What’s wrong with me? I didn’t like Mrs Norris but that doesn’t mean it was me who attacked her, right? I don’t now… I’m always so tired. I have nightmares. I can’t sleep well lately. I think someone is following me… No there’s no one… _

_I am a monster. I am attacking people. It’s me who everyone should blame not you. NO! STOP IT! Tom… Tom can help me. He’s my only friend. I haven’t written to him lately. I hear him in my dreams. He talks to me. He has such a nice voice. He listens to me. He helps me. He likes me._

_The diary… something with a diary. I must to tell you. What is it? Something bad I think… NO! Tom said it’s ok. He said it’s normal. I don’t know._

_Poor Colin… He missed Christmas. I argued with him, you know? Right before he was petrified. I told him that he’s stupid and I said I hate him. I didn’t mean that. I was so upset. I hope he forgive me if he wake up._

_Harry, am I a good person?_

_Yours, Ginny_

-GW-

_July 31st, 1993  
Dear Harry,  
How could I be so stupid? How could I forget what my dad said once to me, to never trust anything that can think for itself if I can't see where it keeps its brain? I’m a disgrace to my family. I have disappointed them all. And what is worse… because of me you were almost killed. Will you ever forgive me?_

_No. I don’t want to know. I think I know the answer. I tried to be normal. You know I tried. I tried to act like nothing happened. Maybe I succeeded, but I wasn’t happy. Not really. So… this is why im doing this. I’ll never bother you again. I won’t get in your way. You’ll never have to look at me again and think how stupid I am._

_And me? I won’t have to think I almost killed you if I don’t see you. It’s good for both of us. I hope this year will be better for you._

_Yours, Ginny_

-GW-

_December 20th, 1994  
Dear Harry,  
I said no. How could I say no? Why did you have to ask me when I already said yes to Neville? Why did you had to ask Cho first? Why Cho and not me? Why my stupid git of a brother had to point it out to you? _

_You listened to him. He, who wasn’t talking to you because he thought you entered Tournament yourself. I would have never thought of that. He had to see dragon to know it too. When I saw the first task, when you entered the arena my heart stopped. I thought you’d die._

_At the party in common room I wanted to say congratulations, but I couldn’t reach you. Maybe if I could, you’d ask me sooner. Never mind. I’m going with Neville. I like him. I think we can be friends._

_Hope you’ll like Yule Ball._

_Ginny_

-GW-

_August 12th, 1995  
Dear Harry,  
That’s it. I’m ending this nonsense. I’m not giving up on you. I’m moving on. Like Hermione said. You have to see me as me. Not as bumbling nonsense Ron’s little sister. _

_I’m dating Michael Corner. We met at Yule Ball. He told me I’m pretty. No one ever told me I’m pretty. (I’m not counting my mom of course.) I felt so good. We have much in common. We both like Quidditch, have older brothers and loves Spells. He’s not great like you, but I like him and he likes me._

_I think it’s going to be ok. Forgetting you. Living my life. Maybe this is what would happen if I wasn’t possessed by Tom._

_Goodbye?_

_Ginny_

-GW-

_December 18th, 1995  
Dear Harry,  
I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! How could you forget! The worst year of my life! It wasn’t so happy for you too! And yet you forgot! I was alone in this! You had Ron and Hermione! Even Fred and George was with you! I had to deal with it myself! I had to look in the eyes of everyone I attacked! Me! Not you! I was waking up in cold sweat and screaming! I was wandering in the corridors at night, alone, unable to control my own body! I was killing roosters! I was painting walls with blood! Me! And no one cared! No one noticed! I was alone in this like you are now, but there is difference! I was alone because no one cared about me, no one noticed! But you? We all care, we all notice that something is wrong with you! And you don’t want our help! You’re an idiot! You and Cho belong to each other!_

_Ginny_

-GW-

_December 19th, 1995  
Dear Harry,  
How glad I’m not sending my letters to you. I’ve read yesterday’s and I was horrible. I should have known you’ll want to forget about that year. I’m still quite sad, but I understand. _

_Hermione and Ron will help you. You’ll see. But I can help you to if you want. Don’t push away your friends Harry. You need us. I’ll always help you if you’d want me to._

_Ginny_

-GW-

_July 31st, 1996  
Harry,  
I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that I have my family and you’ve lost everyone you cared about. I’m so sorry that we couldn’t save him. I’m sorry that we’re your only family now. I’m sorry that I had to break my damn ankle when you needed me the most. I’m sorry that I felt kind of relieved it wasn’t one of us. I’m sorry I couldn’t talk to you when you needed to talk._

_I’m sorry for everything._

_Ginny_

-GW-

_November 15th, 1996  
Harry,  
Damn you and Ron! Everything was perfectly fine and you had to ruin it! Damn you and your wounded gaze. You had to, hadn’t you? You had to start feeling something for me. Now of all time. Why? I was happy. I finally felt good about myself. And you had to fall in love. Maybe you don’t even know it yourself, but I know. Your eyes, they told me. It was how I used to look at you. But I stopped. Now you have to stop. I’m happy. I really am. _

_Ginny_

_P.S. Don’t stop. Please._

-GW-

_July 2nd, 1997  
Harry,  
I never gave up on you. I think I always knew we’re destined to be together. But I also knew you’ll never rest until Voldemort is out there somewhere. Since our kiss… that long waited kiss… I felt it won’t last long. I don’t say I wasn’t happy. I was. I was so damn happy. I still am, but I knew. I knew that Tom will destroy it. It’s how it is, doesn’t it? Tom’s always the cause of my misery. _

_I’m not mad at you. It’s not your choice… not exactly. I’m sad. I’m sad that we couldn’t have months or years… We had merely some weeks. I’m angry at myself, you know? I waisted time I could have with you on Dean. I knew it couldn’t last and yet I didn’t broke up with him when I wanted at first._

_But I can’t change what is past. What’s done is done. That doesn’t mean I won’t try to get to know why you had to brake up with me and why you’re acting like you wouldn’t see me again._

_Please be honest with me Harry._

_Ginny_

-GW-

_September 3rd, 1997  
Harry,  
You left me. If it wasn’t for Luna and Neville, I’d be all alone. Hogwarts is not the same. Walls, classrooms, Great Hall they didn’t changed. It’s the people, air. It’s full of hatred and cruelty. Nothing happened, yet, but I know something will. _

_Neville, Luna and me, we’re thinking about restarting DA. We must know how to defend ourselves against the Carrows. Snape… he showed us his real face. He’s just as bad as them._

_How are you three? Are you ok? Are you even alive? I wish I could hold you in my arms._

_Please be safe._

_Ginny_

-GW-

_April 12th, 1998  
Harry,  
I’m not going back. Hogwarts is not the same place it was before. Cruciatus Curse is used daily. They want us to practise it on first years. I couldn’t. How could I? I know how it hurts. _

_Have you heard we tried to steal the sword for you? I thought you’d need it. Damn Snape. It could have work if it wasn’t for this bastard.  
Where are you? Are you alright? _

_They know Ron’s with you. We had to hide. I won’t tell you where. I’m safe. It’s all I can tell you. I wish you could do the same._

_Hope we’ll meet in better world._

_Ginny_


End file.
